Pretty
by Bread-Making-Viking
Summary: Rin vs. Sesshoumaru's hair.


Pretty

(Rin)

By kougayurizoku

**-GRMBL-**

Rin sighed and placed her small hand over her hungry stomach in an attempt to quiet it down. She rested her cheek against Ah-Un's great black mane and wrapped her arms around her middle. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply.

**-GRMBL-**

Her small arms tightened around her waist as she peered around Ah-Un's giant neck. Sesshoumaru was still walking silently and steadily a few yards ahead, Jaken scrambling along at his feet. He showed no sign of stopping to rest any time soon, so she quickly ducked back behind the large two-headed dragon and nuzzled her nose to their mane.

**-GRMBL-**

"Jaken."

Rin peered around Ah-Un once again. Sesshoumaru had stopped walking.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he blurted, barely allowing himself to blink, his attention was so focused on his lord.

"Go and find Rin something to eat."

Rin gasped and then smiled appreciatively.

"N-now, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Jaken's eyes widened in fright.

"Wakarimashita!" He shouted before ducking into the shelter of the trees. A rustling sound was heard and then he was gone.

Figuring that it would take his henchman longer than most to accomplish this menial task, he flopped to the ground and rested his back against a tree to wait. He folded his only arm in his lap and allowed his eyes to close.

Before long, however, a small tug on his scalp caused his eyes to fly open in alarm. Rin had managed to quietly sit beside him without alerting his keen youkai senses. She continued to play with a few strands of his long white hair in her lap, ignoring his unease. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but then closed it again out of guilt.

This girl had no toys to play with since they were constantly on the move, so he figured he could allow it, just this once, since she seemed to be enjoying herself; the same could not be said about him. He glanced down at her with a great sense of foreboding.

Suddenly, she glanced up at him with a look of inspiration in her eyes. Carefully placing the strands back in his lap, she pushed herself to her feet and reached for the hair behind his ears. Before he could object, she grabbed hold of as much hair as would fit in her tiny hands and set to work.

She labored slowly down his back, trying not to pull too hard; once or twice, however, he wasn't able to cover up a wince before she noticed. After a few long painful minutes, she dropped her hands and stepped back to admire her masterpiece. Apparently liking what she saw, she grinned and clapped her hands.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! You look so pretty!" She exclaimed.

His lips twitched in an attempt to hide a smile. He hardly wanted to be called such an effeminate term; if anyone else had said this to him, it would have been insulting.

All right, she had had her fun, now it was time to salvage any pride he had left, preferably before Jaken came back. He raised his arm to undo the braid, but she protested immediately.

"It looks really good, Sesshoumaru-sama! And…I worked so hard," she sniffed.

Ah, the guilt trip. He dropped his arm back to his lap with a sigh.

Rin perked up instantly. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She shouted gleefully, throwing her arms around his neck.

**-THUD-**

Sesshoumaru looked up in time to watch Jaken drop the pieces of fruit from his tiny hands in shocked surprise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. The inu-youkai shut his eyes and fought off the blush threatening the normal coloring of his cheeks, willing himself not to decapitate the little green imp.

"Welcome back, Jaken-sama!" Rin smiled and ran over to him. Stooping down, she picked up the food he had dropped and dusted it off with her clothes. "Ooh, pears, my favorite! Arigatou, Jaken-sama!" She took a bite out of one, chewing appreciatively, and scrambled back to Ah-Un. When she was comfortably seated, Sesshoumaru led the group onward again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced back at Rin and decided he would wait until after she had fallen asleep to undo the damage she'd inflicted. Feeling the imp's yellow eyes on him, he sighed to himself before glaring at him, wordlessly daring him to say anything.

Jaken was still trembling fifteen minutes later.

**Owari.**

**A/N: Unoriginal, I know…but I liked the idea, so here it is: my version of Rin vs. Sesshoumaru's hair. **


End file.
